Something Worth Fighting For
by Hinako29
Summary: The RRB are the biggest players in town . What will happen when the PPG move into the town and met them ? Will the boys turn good and learn what's true love ? RRBXPPG OC included A Collab with Kitty Cat Blackishly Violet
1. Chapter 1

**This is done a few months ago ~ and I finally posted it ^^ Hope anyone don't mind my long absence QuQ**

* * *

Hinako29 : Hi ! This is a new story ~!

Bubbles : Yay !

Hinako29 : And this time I'm doing it together with someone ~!

Blossom : Who is it ?

Hinako29 : Well~ Is….! * drum roll and spot light on a girl * Kitty Cat Blackishly Violet ! Also known as Kai-chan !

Kai-chan : Hi !

PPG : Hi !

Hinako29 : * hug Kai-chan *This time we're working together making this story !

Kai-chan : Yup ! Is gonna be a great story !

Buttercup : This gonna be horrible ~!

Hinako29 : Oh , our OC are gonna be in here too .

Brick : Your what ?

Kai-chan : * rolled eyes * Our OC ~!

Butch : Oh~!

Kai-chan : Bunny and her counterpart Blitz are going to be in it too !

PPG : YAY !

Boomer : Who's Blitz ?

Hinako29 : He's your new brother .

Kai-chan : Now let's welcome them in with our OC ! * spot light on the door and the door open showing 6 people *

PPG : BUNNY ! * Jumping and hug her *

Bunny : Hey girls~!

Boomer : So you're our new brother ?

Blitz : Yup ! I'm Blitz !

Buttercup : So you're their OC ?

Breeze : * look down * Ya….I'm Breeze .

Blacky : * crossed arm * I'm Blacky .

Blade : Hi ! I'm Blade . Breeze counterpart .

Blair : I'm Blair ! Blacky counterpart .

Hinako29 : Now that everyone know each other ! Disclaimer please !

PPG&RRB : Hinako29 and Kai-chan does not own us , they only own their OC and the story .

Kai-chan : Now enjoy the story ~!

* * *

It's a sunny day at Townvilles , everyone is enjoying their day . In a mall , some certain 5 boys stood in front of a smoothie store with 5 girls .

" So you think I'm cute ?" A girl said while batting her eye lashes at a boy with orange hair and twirling some of her hair .

" Of course , you're the cutest thing I've ever seen ." A boy with orange hair tied into a low ponytail and a red hat on said . The girl giggle as she lay her head on the boy shoulder .

" Here milady , your smoothie have arrive ." A blond hair boy said and hand a smoothie to a girl . The girl giggled and took the smoothie .

" Thank you my kind sir ." The girl said as she drink the smoothie .

" Are you sure you don't want a drink ?" A girl asked a boy with black spiky hair .

" No , I'm full just looking at you ." The boy with black spiky hair smirked making the girl blushed .

" You sure you're not cold ?" A girl asked a boy with brown hair .

" No , I'm always warm when I'm around you ." The boy held the girl hand and gave a charming smile . The girl blushed and look down .

" Hey , can I have a sip ?" A boy with blood red hair asked a girl who is drinking her drink . The girl nod and hand him the drink with her cheek red . The boy take a sip and link his lips making the girl blushed even more .

" Tasty , I wonder if you taste the same too ." The boy said and gave a seductive smirk to the girl . The girl blushed tomato red . Suddenly 5 girls come stomping up to them .

" Brick !" The boy with orange hair turn to the direction of the sound .

" Boomer !" The blond hair boy stop smiling and turn to the direction .

" Butch !" The boy with black spiky hair stop chatting and turn around .

" Blitz !" The boy with brown hair let go of the girl hand and look up .

" Blade !" The boy with red hair gave back the girl's smoothie and turn around

The 5 girls walk up to them with a frown .

" What do you guys think you're doing ?" A girl stood in front of the boy name Brick with her arm crossed .

" What do we look like we're doing ? We're hanging out with people ." The boy name Butch said with a smirk and lay his hand around the girl waist beside him .

" Hanging out !? You're cheating on me with that girl !" The girl in front of him gave an angry glare .

" Cheating ?" The girls beside the boys said .

" Ya ! We're dating !" The girl in front of the boy name Boomer said .

" What !?" The girls beside the boys said.

" No , we're not dating , we're just friends ." Blitz said . The girls stood in front of them gasped .

" What !? What do you mean we're not dating !? We…we…" The girl in front of Boomer said and tears started to flow .

" Aw…Don't cry , we were never dating since the start , like Blitz said we're just friend ." Boomer said and wipe her tears away . The girls face turn red in anger . They raised their hand and slap the boys face .

" We kissed ! We been through dates and you said we're not dating ! Argh ! I hate you !" The girls stormed off after they slapped the boys .

" Ow !" The boys said . The girls beside them look at them and raised their hand .

" I can't believe you boys did that to them !"

 **Smack !**

* * *

In a big house , a girl with black long hair and blue eyes is watching some reality show on the TV . She's laughing and eating some chips . She heard the unlocking door sound so she turn to the door . 5 boys come in with slap mark on their face .

" Have a great day ?" The girl snicker and said sarcastically . Butch narrowed his eye at her .

" Shut it Blacky ." The girl name Blacky laughed and walk to the kitchen . The boys walk to the living room and sit on the couch .

" Those girls hit hard ." Blitz said holding his cheek .

" Hey ! Blacky ! Can you bring some ice for us !?" Blade shouted .

" No !" Blacky shouted back . Boomer notice some papers on the coffee table .

" Hey what's this ?" Boomer asked and pick up the papers .

" Hey guys look !" Boomer show his brothers the papers. Their face show a evil smirk soon Blacky come in with a bucket of ice cream and some ice packets .

" Is…not like….I want to…but I…was.." Blacky's cheek have a hint of red as she talk then she notice her brothers was looking at some papers .

" Blacky , I didn't know you love helping ?" Boomer said with a mischievous smirk . Her eyes widened . She quickly put down the things and went to snatch the papers .

" Hey ! Give it back !" Blacky jump on Boomer but Butch take the papers away .

" Wow , Blacky you selfish little demon ." Butch smirked .

" Come on ! Give it back !" Blacky kick Boomer away and charged at Butch . Blitz take the paper away .

" Blacky , how can you keep such great thing away from us ." Blitz said and make a hurt expression . Blacky turn red in anger .

" I was protecting them from you !" Blacky jump on Blitz back . Blade snatch the paper away . He whistled as he saw the papers .

" Urgh ! Blade ! Give it back !" Blacky throw Blitz away and charged at Blade . Blade quickly pass the papers to Brick before Blacky can punch him .

" Wow ." Brick said . Finally , Blacky got the paper back .

" Awwww , come on Blacky don't be so mean ." Butch said .

" No , you guys better not go near them ." Blacky said and glare at them .

" Why suddenly so protective ? You never met them or anything ." Blitz asked .

" What !? Is…not that I care…I just don't want any more girl come complaining and crying to me ." Blacky face turned pink . She crossed her arm and look away .

" Right , right ." Blade said sarcastically and rolled his eye with a smirk on his face . A tick mark appear on Blacky forehead and she throw the 5 pack of ice on her brother face .

" Just don't come near the new students or else !" Blacky stomped away hugging her bucket of ice cream . The boys look at her stomp away then an evil smirk appear on their face . They look at the photos that was left on the coffee table . There's 6 photo on the coffee table .

The first one is a boy with black hair and blue eyes . He's playing his guitar and have a big smile but this is not the picture the boys are interested .

The second picture is a girl with long orange hair with a small bow on her head and the most unique eye colour….bubblegum pink . The picture show that she's giving a speech with a confident smile . This is what Brick interested in .

The third picture show a girl with shining blond hair tied into two cute pigtails that curl at the end and she have sparkling baby blue eye . She's giving a 'peace' hand signal with a cute smile . Beside her is a painting with a blue ribbon . The cuteness of her attracted Boomer attention .

The fourth picture show a girl with shoulder length raven black hair and bright lime green eye . The picture shows that she's playing soccer . She have a mischievous smirk which make Butch very interested .

The fifth picture show a girl with brown hair tied into a high ponytail and dazzling purple eye . She's wearing a cheerleader uniform and holding the pom pom . She have a big cheerful smile that make Blitz interested in .

The sixth picture show a girl with shoulder length curly blood red hair with a snapback cap and shining orange eye . She's wearing her earphone and was concentrating on the computer with a small smile on her face . This attracted Blade .

" Boys , I think we found our new target ." Brick said with an evil smirk .

* * *

Hinako29 : And~! That's a wrapped .

Kai-chan : Yay ~!

Buttercup : Hey ! We're not in it !

Blossom : Instead it was the boys !

Hinako29 : You'll be in it soon .

Bubbles : * pouted and crossed arm *

Hinako29 : The next chapter will be done by Kai-chan !

Kai-chan : Yup ! So see you reader soon !

Hinako29 : And remember…..

RRB&PPG : Read and review !


	2. Chapter 2

Hinako29: hey guys so this time the chapter is written by Kai-chan! * claps her hands*

Kai-chan: Yep! I hope it turns out good!~~

Hinako29: I'm sure it will! and if not you'll just write it again!* smile's a sweet smile that looks alarming*

Kai-chan: Okay then! Blair disclaimer!

Blair: On it! Hinako29 and Kai-chan don't own anything but the story and their OC! And me and my sisters better be in this one...

Hinako29: Well enjoy Kai-chan's chapter!

Kai-can: Better grab your popcorn cause this might be worth your file!

* * *

It was a peaceful day in Townsville. The birds were singing, the children were playing and laughing, and...a new family has just moved to Townsville. The Utonium family to be exact. It was a one parent family with 6 kids. 1 boy, the youngest , and 5 girls. The family was a very unique family. The father, Professor Utonium, is a scientist, and because of his job , him and his 6 children had to move to Townsvilles. Professor Utonium's children are what you would call prodigies. Each and everyone of them specializes in different elements.

Blossom Utonium the oldest of the siblings. She has long orange hair pulled in to a long and tight ponytail with her lovely red bow, big bubblegum pink eyes. She specializes in smarts. She might be the smartest girl you would ever meet. She has won countless awards. Her and her sisters and her little brother were called in their last school as the ''Utonium prodigies''. And Blossom was nicknamed ''The Pink Leader'' but her siblings usually just call her ''Red'' or ''Bloss'' short for Blossom.

Buttercup Utonium the second oldest of the Utonium siblings. She has shoulder length raven black hair and bright lime green eyes. Buttercup specializes in sports. She has to be the toughest girl in Townsville now. She has won almost every competition she has entered. In her last school she was nicknamed '' The Queen Of Sports'' and her friends and her family call her ''BC''. And she get's into fights with her sister Blossom very often.

Bubbles Utonium the middle child with Bunny Utonium. Bubbles has shining blond hair tied into two cute pigtails that curl at the end and she have sparkling baby blue eyes. She specializes in arts. She has golden hands, it means hands that could paint or draw beautifully. She has won many art competitions. She maybe be the sweetest girl ever. In her last school she was nicknamed '' The Little Angel'' but her family and friends call her ''Bubble'' or ''Blue''. She has a stuffed octopus called ''Octi''.

Bunny Utonium the middle child with Bubbles Utonium. Bunny has brown hair tied into a high ponytail and dazzling purple eyes. She specializes in dancing and cheerleading. She is the peppiest girl you'll meet. You need school spirit go to her. Bunny has won a lot of cheerleading turnouts. She was nicknamed in her last school '' Peptalk'' but her family and friend call her ''Violet'' or '' Bun''.

Breeze Utonium the second youngest sibling. She has shoulder length curly blood red hair with a snapback cap and shining orange eyes. Breeze specializes in technology. She's a professional hacker and programmer. Breeze is the youngest person to program for the C.I.A. In her last school she was nicknamed '' The human robot'' but her family and friends call her ''Bree''.

And last but not the least Blair Utonium, the youngest sibling and also the only brother of the 6 Utonium siblings. Blair has spiky black hair and blue eyes. He specializes in music and plays the guitar very well. Blair has been offered countless of times to become an idol but he always denies the was nicknamed in his last school '' The Prince Of Music'' and frankly it was getting on his nerves.

Since the Utonium family moved to Townsville the professor decided to put his kids in the best school for prodigies such as the Utonium siblings. The Townsville Arts. It's the best school for children with special talents. And tomorrow was their first day at that school and everyone was excited too!

' **CRASH**!'

...Okay maybe not..

''Buttercup! What are you doing!? Just cause you don't want to go to our new school doesn't mean you can break our stuff!'' yelled a very pissed off older sister at her also pissed off little sister. Buttercup was not happy that she had to change schools. She liked it in Citiesville, that's where all her friends are! But it wasn't like her other siblings liked it too. Like Bunny, she loved her Cheersquad at Citiesville high school and Bubbles cried when she found out that they were moving, but now she is a little excited to go there. Breeze and Blair couldn't care any less actually, they didn't have any friends there anyway.

''Why can't I just live there by myself?'' asked the pissed off raven head.

''Because you are to immature to live by yourself!'' yelled Blossom at her little sister once more.

''Grrrr..''

''Did you just growl at me?'' asked the red head lifting one of her eyebrows.

''And what if I did?'' said Buttercup with a smirk on her face. This just made Blossom more mad than she already was and she was about to say something before professor interfered.

''Okay girls go to sleep , you have to wake up early cause tomorrow is your first day at Townsville Arts!'' said the professor with a hint of nervousness in his deep voice. At this Bubbles, Bunny, Breeze and Blair sighed with relief and went to their new rooms. But Blossom and Buttercup still glared at each other for a few more seconds before stomping to their rooms.

'Oh boy...This is going to take at least a week for them to calm down...Well this is going to be a very long week then..' thought everyone but the two fighting sisters.

* * *

Kai-chan: Finished!

Hinako29: Damn girl you write too fast!

Kai-chan : What ? I'm a fast writer!

Blair: you know i saw the fight coming for some reason...

Blacky: Yea I did too...* crosses her arms*

Blair: well ain't that the weirdest thing...* puts his hands behind his head and grins a little*

RRB: * Saw that and now are glaring at him with a glare that says ' you better stay away from our lil' sister Utonium!'*

Kai-chan: Over protective much?

Blacky: You have no idea.. once when I was about to get a boyfriend these guys beat the guy up!* points to the RRB with a tick mark on her forehead*

Hinako29: Wow...well anyway hope you liked Kai-chan's chapter and don't forget to...

Blacky and Blair: R&R!

PPG&RRB: BYE BYE!

Kai-chan and Hinako29: Śee ya!* wave goodbye*


	3. Chapter 3

Hinako29&Kai-chan : Hi guys !

The Utonium : HI !

Kai-chan : Eh? Where's the Jojo family ?

Bubbles : Well…After what Blair did last chapter , The boys is kinda lecturing Blacky .

Hinako29 : Oh , so do you guys knows where they will be ? We need them for this chapter .

Kai-chan : Yup ! So do you guys know where they are ?

Blossom : I think…..

Crash!

Boomer : He he , sorry we're late * smile awkwardly *

Butch : We have some small business to take care of .

Kai-chan : At least you guys are here!

Hinako29 : You better fix that wall or I'll crush you! * dark aura appeared on the background *

The Utonium & Kai-chan : * sweatdropped *

Brick : Ok ! Ok ! No need to be this angry .

Kai-chan : Oh ! That remind me ! The boys and girls does not have power , they're just normal teenagers .

Hinako29 : Yup now enough of this , so , Blacky is your turn to do the disclaimer.

Blacky : What ? When did we have turn ?

Kai-chan : Well , last chapter Blair did the disclaimer so now is your turn .

Blacky : * sighed *….Fine . Kai-chan and Hinako29 does not own my brothers and the girls .They only own their OC and this story .

Hinako29 : Now enjoy this chapter that is done by me !

* * *

Chapter 3

The sun has rise for a new day , brightening the day at Townvilles . People started to wake up and start their day . At a certain new family that just move here ,a girl has been awoken by the sunshine .

Blossom woke up as she felt the sun beam on her face . Her eyes fluttered open and she rub her eyes . Her gaze turn to her alarm which are going to ring right about…..

 _Be-!_

Now . Blossom smile as she turn off her alarm clock .

" Right on time ." She said to herself and get ready . She tied her hair into her usual ponytail with a big bow . She wear her new school uniform and walk out of her room . Just as she walk out other room a crash sound is heard .

 **Crash !**

Blossom raised her brows as she knows who is the one making it .

" Buttercup ! That better not be a alarm clock crashed !" Blossom yelled as she crossed her arm and tap her foot in front of Buttercup door .

Buttercup was woken up by her alarm clock that was specially made by Breeze . She growled and slam her hand at the clock smashing it and that's when she heard Blossom yell at her . She rub her eye and frown .

Blossom sighed and shake her head .

" At least you're awake , go get ready , we have school ." Blossom said and walk to the next room to wake Bubbles up . Buttercup groan and drag herself to the bathroom .

Blossom arrive at Bubbles room . She was about to knock when the door suddenly open showing a well-dressed Bubbles .

Bubbles woken up earlier than before because she was excited to meet new friends and going to a new school .

" Good Morning , Blossom !" Bubbles said in a singing tune and she skip down stair .

" Good Morning Bubbles ." Blossom smile to her and she proceed to Bunny room . Blossom knock on the door a few time .

" Bunny , Wake up ! We have school !" Blossom called out and keep knocking the door .

Bunny was sleeping and snoring . She was having a good dream . A dream of running around a field with bunnies . It was a very good dream until she heard knocking as she fell down the bed .

" Urgh….." Bunny groan .

" Bunny ! Wake up !" Blossom called and knock the door . Bunny frown .

" I'm up! I'm up !" Bunny climb to the bathroom and start bathing . Blossom smile and walk to Breeze room . She was about to knock the door when she heard some beeping sound .

" Breeze….Did you stay up all night playing ?" Blossom asked with one of her brows raised .

Breeze has been awake the whole night trying to finish a program while playing a RPG horror game . She was frustrated by the game since she can't get through the stage . She was about to get up for a drink when she heard Blossom call her . She quickly glance at the time and notice it was morning .

"….No….." Breeze said and quickly close her laptop .

" Breeze , I know you did ." Blossom rolled her eyes .

" …..I sleep for 3 hours ." Breeze said . She actually only take a 10 minutes break for her eyes to rest .

" You know staying up all night is bad for your health ." Blossom sighed and she proceed to Blair room but she stopped half way when she remembered something .

" Oh Breeze!"

" Ya ?" Breeze was walking to her bathroom but she stopped when she heard Blossom call her .

" Buttercup broke another alarm clock ." Blossom said and walk to Blair room .

" Again….." Breeze frowned and sighed . I need a stronger alarm clock or a weaker Buttercup , she thought to herself and walk to take a shower .

Blossom arrive at Blair room and saw that Blair is already up . He just walk out of his room in his new uniform .

" Good Morning Blair , glad to see that you're awake ." Blossom greet Blair .

" Good Morning Blossom ." Blair said and walk downstairs . Blossom follow behind him .

Bubbles is at the kitchen making breakfast for them . Blossom and Blair come down first then Breeze come down with Bunny behind her and lastly Buttercup who come down with a frown .

" Good Morning Buttercup ~! Why with the long face ?" Bubbles said and tilted her head a little . Buttercup groan and eat her breakfast .

" She still angry about leaving Citieville ." Blossom answered and drink her juice .

" And going to school ." Bunny said as she bite her toast .

" That's remind me , Buttercup broke her alarm clock ." Breeze said .

" What !? Again !?" Blair said spilling his milk .

" Ya , so what ? The alarm clock is just so annoying . "Buttercup rolled her eyes and she finish her breakfast .

" Let's get to school ." Blossom said with a sighed . Blossom and Buttercup went to start the car . Bubbles and Bunny sit in Blossom's car while Breeze and Blair sit in Buttercup's car and finally they got out from their house .

They slowly arrive at school . Blossom found a place to park and went to park there . Buttercup park next to Blossom and they got out from their car . Just as Buttercup got out from the car , a motorcycle rush pass her . Buttercup stumble back and quickly yell at that person .

" HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING ! IF YOU CAN'T DRIVE THEN DON'T DRIVE AT ALL !"

Buttercup huffed and stomp inside the school . Blossom sighed , Bubbles and Bunny shrugged , Breeze just ignore and Blair just rolled her eyes .

As they walk into the school , 3 person come up to them , 2 girls and 1 boy . The first girl has black long hair and blue eyes . She look bored with a hint of red on her face .

The second girl has bloody red hair and lime green eye . She have a big smile on her face that let the Utonium feel welcome .

The boy has black hair tied into a small ponytail and grey eyes .He seem a bit shy and bored .

" Hi ! I'm Carly Greenwood ! You must be the Utonium ." The girl with red hair said and held out her hand .

" We're here to welcome you to Townvilles Art !" The girl name Carly exclaimed and the girl with black hair pulled the party pooper .

" Oh , this is Blacky Jojo , My best friend ." Carly giggled .

" Hey ." The girl called Blacky said .

" And this is Matt Forest !" Carly said and gestured her hand to the boy .

" What's up ." The boy called Matt said and gave them a nod .

" Nice to meet you all I'm Blossom Utonium ." Blossom said .

" Hi ! I'm Bubbles !" Bubbles said and gave a wave .

" I'm Buttercup ." Buttercup said with a small smile .

" I'm Bunny ! " Bunny said and gave a big smile .

" Breeze ." Breeze said looking down .

" I'm Blair ." Blair said and gave a smirk to Blacky while Blacky rolled her eyes .

" Well….Welcome to Townvilles Arts ." Matt said in a bored tone .

" Come on , we'll show you around !" Carly said and she guide the Utonium down the corridor . Blacky look behind her and her eyes glance through the crowd of student .

" Blacky come on !" Carly called for her friend . Blacky took a last look and catch up with her friend .

* * *

Me : Finally done !

Kai-chan : Yay~!

Me : Did the boys finish fixing the wall ?

Buttercup : Nope , still a few more holes .

Kai-chan : Hm…I guess they will took a while .

Me : Oh well ~! So the next chapter is Kai-chan turn !

Kai-chan : Yup ! So stay tune for the next chapter ~!

Bubbles : And remember readers to….

Bunny : Read and review ~!


	4. Chapter 4

Kai-chan: Hi and welcome back, nya!

Hinako29: 'nya'?

Kai-chan: yea i was saying 'Nya' a lot yesterday cause i got this hat that has cat ears and now the nya is stuck, nya! X3

Blair: So that would explain the hat then..* crosses his arms*

Blacky: and the kitty overall...* leans against the brickwall*

Kai-chan: oh Blacky what did you way overprotective brothers tell you anyway?

Blacky: just let me tell ya this...How come they can have as many girlfriends as they want but i can't even talk to any boy other than them and Matt?!

RRB: BECAUSE YOU'RE TOO YOUNG!

Boomer: and you're still our cute little sister! * hugs Blacky with the others*

Blacky: get off of me!

Hinako29: well anyway! Buttercup do the disclaimer cause it's your turn.

Buttercup: Fine..Kai-chan and Hinako29 don't own me, my sister nor the RRB...happy?

Hinako29&Kai-chan: very! Now enjoy!-nya!

Breeze: Great now Hinako29 is saying 'nya' too!

* * *

Carly , Blacky and Matt where showing the Utonium's around the Townsville Arts school. And chatting the time away. Blacky was the only one who was very stiff and kept glancing around to make sure her brothers weren't anywhere around to interfere with the peaceful school life of the Utoniums. Though that would be a miracle if they didn't do that.

'' So you're Blacky right?'' asked a voice that took Blacky out of her daze. She looked to her right to find the source of the voice. As soon as she found the source she came face-to-face with lime green eyes.

''Huh? Oh um yea and your Buttercup am i correct?'' Blacky asked the girl who was now talking with her.

''Yea. So why are you wearing such a long skirt it's obvious that that does not belong to the school uniform code nor the boot's?...which are really cool by the way.'' said Buttercup with a hint of amusement in her voice and eyes. Blacky just grunted and hung her head while once more grunting.

''My brothers...They said that on the first day of school when i wore the normal short skirt that all the boys where staring at me and drooling so they made me wear this. But i did style it a bit you see the sides are a little bit ripped right? well i did that and put the chains for the belt. And anyway aren't you doing the same? I mean your wearing the pants which are a part of the boys uniform?'' asked Blacky while smirking at the lime eyed girl next to her. Buttercup just frowned and said ' I hate skirts' and started to rant at how stupid and unneeded the skirts were. She also said that if she found the person that invented skirts she will personally rip the guy to shreds.

'' You'll need a time machine for that..'' said Blacky who now was smirking at the pissed of girl who was holding her fists in a fighting stance and hitting the air while imagining that there was the person who invented the skirts.'' Oh! Carly we need to get them their schedules...''

''Oh my goodness i almost forgot! Thank you so much for reminding me Blacky!'' Carly said and hugged no gave a bear hug to her best friend and as always her bear hugs crush the air out of the poor girl.

''Carly...air...need ...need air...ca-can't breath...'' Blacky choked out and was kinda red in the face. As soon as Carly heard that she let go of the poor Jojo girl and started apologising non stop for 2 minutes straight . But Carly soon got the point that Blacky was not mad at her...yet. The group started to head to the main office to get their schedules.

''Oh well hello Ms. Jojo, Ms. Greenwood and Mrs. Forest isn't it a lovely day! How may i help you three today?'' asked the young and sweet secretary.

''Hello Ms. Swan! We are here for the schedules for the Utoniums!'' said Carly in her always happy mood. Ms. Swan just smiled and said to wait a little bit until she gets them their schedules. So Matt and Blair just talked about what they were before and were having a lot of Guy stuffas the two had said when Bunny had asked what they were talking about. The girls could have sworn it was like they new one another their full lives as they saw the two.

''Here you go! Here are the schedules you asked for! I hope you come to like it here! Have a nice day everyone!'' said Ms. Swan and waved as they left. Everyone yelled ' Bye!' or just waved their hands and went to their classes.

'' So what do you guys do? I'm a dancer!'' said Carly as she twirled around.

'' I sing and play the guitar a little..'' said Blacky blushing a little as the others looked at her.

'' I do a little bit of magic i guess...'' said Matt with his hands behind his head. Carly quickly turned her head towards Matt and was slightly frowning at him.

''A little!? Matty, your the best actor in the full school! And you call that A LITTLE ?!'' yelled Carly a little bit mad at her friends attitude towards his ability and lack of self confidence. Everyone was amazed that Carly yelled and more amazed at the fact that Matt was the best actor in the whole school. Matt blushed a little at the nickname only Carly uses. Blair saw that and smirked at him full well that Matt can see it he smirked even bigger.

''W-well i guess it isn't a little...* sees Blair smirking* A-anyway Blair what do you do?'' said Matt obviously trying to chance to topic.

''I play the guitar...and sing a little.'' said Blair thoughtfully. Now it was Bubbles's turn to bud in start bragging about her younger brother.

'' Yea Blair is super good at the electric guitar and a lot of agencies have wanted him to be apart of them and become a idol! But...'' Bubbles's voice became dangerously low and a somewhat dark aura surrounded her and her sisters and younger brother knew what was going to happen next. '' This idiot declined all of them!'' yelled Bubbles as she pointed her finger towards her brother. But in a few seconds she calmed down and was her happy go lucky self once again. ''Sorry about the outburst! Anyway i'm an artist and i also design my own clothes too!''

''WOW!'' said Carly with sparkling eyes.

'' Yep! Buttercup is a master at all sports! Blossom has the smartest brain you'll ever see-!''

'' i seriously doubt that. My brother Brick is smartest person in the whole city.'' said Blacky in her usual calm attitude and as always she got scolded by Carly when ever she miss behaved.

''Oh then she has the smartest female brain you'll ever see!'' corrected Bubbles herself.''Breeze is super good at technology she makes us all of our electronic things! From our phones to our TV! And Bunny is the cheerleader, she has won a lot and I mean A LOT of prizes!'' Bubbles finishes while waving her hands up and down real fast. It was like she was trying to fly.

''You know these three have won a lot of thing as well.''said a kind voice. The others turned around and there was...

* * *

Kai-chan: ooohhhh~~! Cliffhanger!-nya~~

Bunny: Ooooh~This seems interesting! Who was there ?

Kai-chan: Secret! * puts a finger to her mouth*

Bubbles& Boomer: No fair!~~* pout*

Blacky: i don't really care *crosses her arms*

Hinako29&Kai-chan: Meanie-nya!* stuck out their tongues and puff out their cheeks*

Blair: * is staring at Blacky out of the corner of his eye*

RRB: * see that* UTONIUM!

Blair: EEK!* runs away*

RRB: *chasing him with flames in their eyes*

Blacky, PPG, Hinako29 & Kai-chan:*sweatdrop*

Blacky: Brothers...*rolls her eyes*

Hinako29: ahahaha...* nervous laugh*

Kai-chan: ugh moving on...Well hope you liked my chapter!

Buttercup : Next one will be done by Hinako29! *points at Hinako29*

Blossom: And don't forget...

Bunny&Breeze: to review!

RRB: GET BACK HERE UTONIUM!

Blair: But i didn't do anything!


	5. Chapter 5

Hinako29 : Hello Everyone !

Kai-Chan : Hinako-chan !

PPG&RRB : Hi !

Hinako29 : Now then , let's continue this story !

Kai-Chan : Of course ! You isolated it for too long . ^-^

Hinako29 : * felt an arrow stab *

Buttercup : Ya , is been like forever since you type your story .

Hinako29 : * felt another arrow stab *

Bubbles : Yes , and your other stories , Magic War and Love Potion In Work has been neglected for a very long time .

Hinako29 : * felt another arrow stab *

Blossom : It's been neglected for at least 6 months to be exact .

Hinako29 : * fall to the ground and cry * I know….I'm sorry TT^TT Is just the work and school . It's too much for me to bear . I also have writer block .

Breeze : You mean you have time for Wattpad and Deviantart but no time for us ?

Kai-Chan : What !? You're on Wattpad !?

Hinako29 : Oops…* awkward giggle * Ya….I read some story there too so I got some idea over there .

Kai-Chan : T^T How can you do this to me ? I thought we're friends….

Hinako29 : QAQ ! I'm sorry ! I'll try my best to update my story here !

Kai-Chan : Ok then ^^ On with the story .

Hinako29 : Disclaimer please , and is your turn Breeze .

Breeze : Hai…Hinako29 and Kai-Chan does not own the PPG and RRB , They only own the plot me , Blade , Blacky and Blair .

Hinako29&Kai-Chan : Enjoy the story ! * wink *

* * *

'You know these three have won a lot of thing as well.''said a young and kind voice. The others turned around and there was...

" Headmaster Forest !" Carly and Blacky greeted.

" Father !" Matt called out .

" Father !?" The Utonium exclaimed out loud .

" Yup ! Matt's father is the Headmaster here ~!" Carly said and smiled . Matt just look down and muttered a 'yes' .

" Nice to have the Utoniums to be here ." Mr. Forest said with a greeting smile .

" Is an honour to be here ." Blossom said and gave a bow .

" Oh~ Sorry to interrupt but Mr Forest you said that they also won a lot of thing , is it true !?" Bubbles pop out from behind Blossom with her eye sparkle .

" Bubbles !" Blossom said embarrassed of how her sister act . The Headmaster chuckled at her action .

" Yes they did , Miss Carly Greenwood here is the best dancer in our school , she's the champion of the world dancer competition for 3 straight years ."

" Awwww~ I'm not that good ." Carly blushed and giggled .

" And Matt my boy here , is the best actor , he won lots of award in best performance ."

Matt look away and blushed while Carly pat his back and giggled .

" And Blacky Jojo is our school best singer , she won a lot in the Singing Competition , some in Acapella and Choir ."

" Really ? Didn't know you're a singer Blacky ." Blair smirked . Blacky rolled her eye with a hint of red on her cheek .

" I work solo ."

 _Ring_

" I see the school bell have ring , you girls and boys better go to class , don't want to be tardy on your first day right ?" Mr Forest said . The girls and boys bid their good bye with the headmaster and went to their class .

" So , what do you girls have for first class ?" Carkly asked . The Utonium check their timetable .

 **Blossom**

1 . AP Math

2\. AP Chemistry

3\. AP Biology

4\. AP Physics

5- AP History

6- Lunch

7-AP Literature

8- Homeroom

9- Gym

10-AP Language

 **Bubbles**

1 . Math

2\. History

3\. Chemistry

4\. Biology

5- Physic

6- Lunch

7-AP Literature

8-Homeroom

9-Gym

10- Art

 **Buttercup**

1 . History

2\. Chemistry

3\. Biology

4\. Physics

5- Math

6-Lunch

7- Literature

8-Homeroom

9- Gym

10- Sports

 **Bunny**

1 . Literature

2\. Chemistry

3\. Biology

4\. Physics

5- History

6-Lunch

7- Math

8- Homeroom

9- Gym

10- Cheerleading

 **Breeze :**

1 . AP Literature

2\. AP Chemistry

3\. AP Biology

4\. AP Physics

5- AP Math

6- Lunch

7- AP History

8- Homeroom

9- Gym

10-Technology

 **Blair**

1 . Math

2\. Literature

3\. Chemistry

4\. Biology

5- Physic

6- Lunch

7- History

8-Homeroom

9-Gym

10- Music

" Awww…we all in different classes ." Bubbles said as a gloomy aura surround her .

" But don't worry ! We share Lunch , Homeroom and Gym together !" Bunny said hugging her emitting cheerful aura . Bubbles smile and hug back .

" Well let's get going now , see you guys later ." Carly said and they skipped to their class .

Blossom go to AP Maths , Buttercup to History , Bubbles to Math same as Blair , Bunny go to Literature and Breeze to AP Literature . Carly and Matt have Chemistry and Blacky have Math with Bubbles and Blair .

" Girls ?" Blacky called out to the Utoniums .

" What is it ?" Buttercup asked .

" Erm…Well , I want to asked you to stay away from the Jojo boys ." Blacky said calmly .

" Eh…why ?" Bunny asked out of curiosity .

" They have a few rumours and they're some bad boys ." Blacky said .

" Aren't they your brothers ?" Breeze asked .

" That's the problem , just don't go near them ." Blacky said and rushed to Math class with Blair and Bubbles behind her .

" The Jojo huh ? They can't be that bad ." Blossom said and shrugged .

" Who cares , as long as he don't annoyed me is cool ." Buttercup said and rolled her emerald eyes .

" Well~ They're Blacky's brothers so I think they're as friendly as her ! What do you think Breeze ?" Bunny said and giggled . Breeze just gave a shrugged . They all just waved goodbye and went to class .

* * *

 **~ Somewhere at the lockers~**

" Hey , Spot the new girls ?" A boy with brown hair and purple eye asked .

" Yup , they look cuter than in pictures ." A boy with blonde hair and navy blue eye said .

" I know and feisty too ." A boy with black hair and forest green eye said with a smirk .

" She yelled at you , the first girl who ever dare to yell like that ." A boy with blood red hair and orange eye said with a laugh . The boy with black hair chuckled .

" Let's get to class now , we don't want to miss their introduction right ?" A boy with orange hair , red cap and red eye said .

" Right ." The boys agreed and they walk down the corridor with their books .

" Brick ! Let's walk to class together !" Some group of girls run up to the boy with orange hair .

" Boomer~ Can we have lunch together later ?" Another group of girls run up to the boy with blonde hair .

" Butch , want to have some fun later ?" A group of girls walk beside the boy with black hair .

" Blitz ! Can we watch you practice later on ?" Some group of girls asked the boy with brown hair .

" Blade , think you could teach us on technology ?"

" Sure of course girls , wouldn't want to disappoint you all right ?" The boy called Brick said with a seductive smirk making most of the girls faint . Some of the girls on the side rolled their eyes at them . The boys noticed this and give them a wink making all of them blushed . The boys smirk at their reaction . Such naïve girls , those new girls gonna fell for them as easy as the other girls . They thought with a predator look . The boys went their separate way to get their prey , thinking they'll fall under their spell as easily as others , what they didn't know is that these girls is different from the others .

* * *

Hinako29 : Done !

Kai-Chan : Hurray !

Bubbles : Oh~~ This one is shorter than before .

Hinako29 : Ahehe~ I'm losing a little of my PPG touch .

Blacky : That touch better be back soon .

Hinako29 : Don't threaten me TT^TT

Kai-Chan : * rub Hinako back gently * Well then readers stay tune for the next chapter .

Hinako29 : Next will be done by Kai-Chan !'

Bubbles : So stay tune for the next chapter~!

Blossom : Also R&R everyone .


	6. Chapter 6

Kai-chan: Aaaaaand~ Welcome back!

Hinako29: Yep! Welcome back! And this chapter is by Kai-chan as I said in last chapter :3

Kai-chan: Mhmm~ I'm gonna do my best!

Blacky: Don't you dare forget us again. *glares*

Hinako29: *cries and hides behind Kai-chan*I said I'm soooooorrrryyyyy~

Kai-chan: Blacky, hon' don't scare Hinako-chan she's older than us :3

Blacky: Hmph.

Hinako29: I feel so old now...

Kai-chan: aww don't worry about it~ just don't forget us again and then Blacky won't be so scary and the age talk won't come up. *smiles*

Hinako29: uuuu...

Kai-chan: Blade your turn to do the disclaimer!

Blade: Kay! Hinako29 and Kai-chan don't own anything but the story and their OC-s!

Hinako29:...enjoy..*in the depression corner*

* * *

As Bubbles, Blair and Blacky entered the math class everything went silent. Of course that got the two Utoniums attention, well mostly Bubbles' attention. Bubbles began to worry that maybe she looked weird or her hair was messy or*gasp* What if her make up was messed up!?

''Don't worry their not especially looking at you guys.'' Blacky said with her usual stone cold voice as she made her way to her seat in the back next to the window. Bubbles and Blair followed her and took the seats near her. Bubbles in front of her and Blair next to her.

''What do you mean by that?'' the blonde asked as she turned around in her seat to look at the girl. Before Blacky could give her reply the teacher came in.

''Alright kids settle down! We have two new students with us starting today! Would you two please stand up and come up and introduce yourselves.'' Said the math teacher. His name was Mr. Raccoon, not that he resembled a raccoon but...no he did resemble one. He had tan skin and dark circles around his eyes from lack of sleep and coffee. he also had dark messy bed head. Some even though he was cute, you know, when he doesn't have the dark circles.

''Hi! My name is Bubbles Utonium I specialize in art! Pleasure to meet you!'' said the blonde with her usual bubbly attitude and her angelic smile plastered on her face. Half the boys in the classroom either blushed or fell off of their chairs the rest just froze.

''Blair Utonium, specialize in music. Nice to meet ya.'' he shot a small smirk to Blacky who just rolled her eyes as the rest of the girls were going gaga over the youngest Utonium.

Mr. Raccoon nodded and told them to take their seats, he was about to start the lesson when somebody suddenly flung open the door and stepped in breathing heavily. All eyes turned to the person that interfered with the lesson. And the tardy was non other than Boomer Jojo the baby faced player.

''Late again mister Jojo. What's the reason this time?''

Boomer just sheepishly smiled and said with much pride ''Just escorted some lovely ladies to their classes!'' At hearing this the teacher sighed and shooed the dirty blonde to his seat.

Blacky was rolling her eyes at her brother, but as soon as their eyes met Blacky froze when she saw him smirking at her. Understanding what he meant, shot him a glare and mouthed 'Stay away from her, or else.'. He in returned wrote on his notebook and showed her 'Not happening little sister.' and smirked once more.

Blacky growled and shot him one last glare before turning her gaze back to the front to take notes. God knows she needs them.

* * *

After Buttercup had rudely introduced herself and seated to the back near the window and some dude with black hair was sitting next to her. The dude was flirting with some girl like crazy even the history teacher Mrs. Plum had given up on him.

Unnoticed by the green eyed tomboy the black haired boy known as Butch Jojo, one of the schools biggest flirts was looking at her from the corner of his eye and forming a plan in his mind on how to woo her and the break her little heart.

''Butch, what are you looking at?'' the girl Butch was flirting with asked. The girls name was Ingrid Spacer, she had ugly died blond hair in a bun on top of her head and some pieces of hair framing her face, she had big chocolate brown eyes and fair skin. Ingrid specializes in acting. She's also rated the number 1 hotty in the school. Although she won't have it for long.

The raven haired boy turned his attention back to the girl under his arm.'' I'm looking at how sexy you are.'' He kissed Ingrid's neck making her blush and giggle. Buttercup who had seen the full scene mentally gagged.

''Oh get a room...'' she said under her breath but was loud enough for Butch too hear. The boy smirked and turned his head towards her with a smug look and amusement glinting in his dark forest green eyes.

''What? Jealous?''

''Oh fuck you asshole ! Like I'd be jealous of that. Besides I don't even know you. But seriously this is a classroom not a freaking love hotel!''

''Oh yea?''

''Yea!''

''Be quiet!'' The history teacher finally lost her temper and yelled loudly which was really out of her character, she's usually the quiet type. Mrs Plum was glaring at the two and the two greens shut their mouths and stayed quiet through out the entire lesson, but send one another some mean glares every few minutes.

* * *

Blossom's AP math lesson had just ended. She met a girl by the name of Robin who was nice enough to introduce her to the entire class and show her to her AP chemistry class.

The two girls were walking to the chemistry class and chatting among themselves. Robin had long light brown hair and blue eyes, she was very talkative and happy go lucky. She specialized in dance along with Carly, and turns out the two are also close friends. Then someway came a chat about the Jojo siblings.

''So Robin? What about the Jojos?'' the pink eyed nerd asked as the made their way up the stairs to the 3 floor.

''The Jojos? Hmm well you obviously know the youngest and only girl in the family Blacky you met her right?'' Blossom nodded and listened eagerly.'' Well her brothers are the biggest players you'll meet. There's Boomer the baby faced one, then there's Blitz the football star, Blade the computer geek, well his not exactly a geek, Butch the biggest flirt yet and there's a rumor that his slept with the entire female part of the school excluding myself of course and the last but not least is Brick the sexy smartass. The dude knows everything!''

Blossom hummed to herself 'The Jojo brothers huh?'

 _" Girls ?" Blacky called out to the Utoniums ._

 _" What is it ?" Buttercup asked ._

 _" Erm…Well , I wanted to ask you to stay away from the Jojo boys ." Blacky said calmly ._

 _" Eh…why ?" Bunny asked out of curiosity ._

 _" They have a few rumors and they're bad boys ." Blacky said ._

 _" Aren't they your brothers ?" Breeze asked ._

 _" That's the problem , just don't go near them ." Blacky said and rushed to Math class with Blair and Bubbles behind her ._

As the two walked into their class room pink met red.

* * *

Kai-chan: Okay! I'm done!

Hinako29: Yay!

Bunny and Breeze: Hey what about us!?

Kai-chan: Hinako-chan will write about you two! Right?*smiles*

Hinako29: Yep!

Buttercup: Well anyway hope you liked this chapter.

Butch. Yea R&R!

Kai-chan and Hinako29: BYE BYE!


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm soooo sorry for not being able to update TuT I know I said we got this typed** **out but I'm busy with my school work and all that so~ ya sorry for the late update TTATT ! Anyway ~ Enjoy the story ^^**

* * *

Hinako29 : Hi ! I'm back again .

Kai-chan : Welcome back Hinako-chan !

Bunny : Yay ! Glad to see you back ! * hug Hinako *

Hinako29 : Glad to see you all too .

Blitz : So who's turn to say the disclaimer ?

Kai-chan : Eh~ Is Butch turn I think .

Hinako29 : I think so ^^;

Bubbles : Well then , Disclaimer !

Butch : Hinako29 and Kai-chan does not own us , they only own Blitz , Blade , Breeze , Blair and Blacky .

Hinako29&Kai-chan : Enjoy the story ~!

* * *

 **Bunny P.O.V**

" Oh no…I'm lost ." I said to myself as I saw the empty corridor .

" Now where should I go ?" I look around searching for a sign or anything then I heard some giggling and laughing sound coming from down the corridor . Oh ! There's people there . I quickly went down there so I can ask for help . I turn around the corner and saw a boy with brown hair waving goodbye to some girls . The boy turn around and saw me . He gave me a friendly smile making me smile as I felt that he's friendly .

" You don't know how happy I was seeing a friendly face !" I said and run up to him .

" I can see that you're very happy from you big smile ." The boy said .

" Anyway , I'm Bunny Utonium and may I know where Literature class is ? I've been running around the place but I couldn't find it ! " I said and let out a sigh .

" Oh lucky for you , I'm going to Literature class too ." The boy chuckled then held out his hand . " Come on , I'll show you there ."

" Thank you ! You're a life saver ." I smile to him and high five his hand .

" Anything for a cute girl ." The boy said then close one of his eye and open them again .

"…..Is your eye ok ?" I asked giving a worried look . The boy smile fall for a sec then it come back .  
" Yes….Yes they are ."

" Ok !" I grin and continue walking then I remember something . " By the way , what's your name ?"

" My name ?"

" Yes , I told you mine but you never tell me yours ." I said tilting my head to the side .

"…..I'm Blitz Jojo ." The boy said giving a big grin .

* * *

 **Breeze P.O.V**

I look at the door with the sign 'AP Literature' , I take a few deep breathes then open the door . All the chattering stop and their eyes turn to me . I mentally gulped then walk inside .

" You must be Breeze Utonium , the new student , am I correct ?" A lady asked . She have long dark blue hair and hazelnut eye with a sweet smile . I nodded my head to her .

" I'm your AP Literature teacher , Miss Mari , Would you please introduce yourself ?"

" Breeze Utonium , specialize in technology ." I said in my cold tone and started walking towards the back of the class .

" Ok…..Well class , let's welcome our new student , Breeze Utonium ." Miss Mari said and they all clapped their hand . I look down on the ground and speed up . I slightly look up and saw that the only seat available is beside a boy and a girl . I mentally sighed and went to sit down . The boy saw me and smile to me . I gave a nod and took out my notebook .

" Now class , we're going to continue our lesson from last time..." Miss Mari said and took out her book . " Oh Mr Blade Jojo…."

" Yes ?" The boy look up and smile at the teacher . Oh so he's Blacky brother .

" Can you share your note with Miss Breeze Utonium ?"

" With pleasure ." The boy said and gave me a weird smile making me feel…Uncomfortable . I raised my hand up slowly .

" Yes Miss Utonium ?"

" I'm fine with no notes….." I said . Miss Mari giggle .

" Don't worry , Miss Utonium , Mr Jojo here is very nice ." Miss Mari said then turned to the board . I mentally sighed again . I heard the chair shifted and a paper come into view . I turned just to see Blade smiling to me and the girl beside him gave me a glare . This is going to be a long day .

* * *

 **Blossom P.O.V**

I walk in the AP Chemistry class with Robin . She's a very nice girl , too bad we can't be lab partner as she already have a partner . She's with Mike Believe , a very nice boy . She said they're best friend but I think they'll make a cute couple .

" Ah , you must be Blossom Utonium ." A man come up to me . He have brown hair and blue eyes with a pair of glasses covering it .

" Yes , Yes I am ." I said .

" I'm Mr Jean , welcome to Townsville Art , Miss Utonium ." Mr Jean said and held out his hand . I shake his hand and smile .

" Glad to be here and call me Miss Blossom since I have siblings….." Just as I finish saying . The door open revealing Breeze . She look around then her face slightly lit up as she saw me .

" That's Breeze Utonium , correct ?" Mr Jean said turning his attention to Breeze . Breeze walk up to me and look down .

" Yes , she's a bit shy ." I said .

" Alright , now care to introduce yourself to the class ?" Mr Jean said .

" Of course ." I said and turn to the class . All the chattering shimmer down and turn their attention to us . Breeze pulled down her hat . I smile and pat her back gently .

" Nice to meet you everyone , I'm Blossom Utonium , I'm specialized in Language and this is my sister , Breeze Utonium she's specialized in Technology , hope we can be good friends ." I said then we went to the back . Breeze went to sit at a separate empty seat as the only empty seats in this class is separated . One is beside a girl and one is beside a boy with red cap . The boy have earphone on and was looking out of the window .

" Excuse me , is this seat taken ?" I asked him . He turn to look at me and took off his ear phone . Wow , his eye is red .

" No , you may sit here ." He said and smile to me . I gave back a smile and sit down .

" I'm Blossom Utonium , nice to meet you ." I said and held out my hand .

" Nice to meet you , the name is Brick….Brick Jojo ." The boy said and shake my hand . Brick Jojo !? Ok….This is just great . I quickly retract my hand and smile . He doesn't seem to be the playboy type .

" Like what you see ?" Brick smirked making me rolled my eye . I can't believe I've been staring .

" No ." I said . I guess you can't judge a book by its cover .

* * *

Hinako29 : End ! * dropped to the ground *

Kai-chan : Yay ! * throw confetti *

Blacky : So next will be done by Kai-chan .

Kai-chan : Stay tune ! * wave to the readers *

PPG : Read and review everyone .


End file.
